The surveillance and monitoring of a building, a facility, a campus, or other area can be accomplished via the placement of a variety of cameras throughout the building, the facility, the campus, or the area. However, in the current state of the art, it is difficult to determine the most efficient and economical uses of the camera resources at hand.